


Ivory

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Gangs, M/M, Smut, jaebums kind of a mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson sighed and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, his knees beginning to ache from where he was kneeling between Jaebum's parted thighs.--(Kinktober Day 19 - Public/Cock Warming)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> note: big uwu I'm half asleep rn and its only 6pm. i sleep a lot when im sick ajejjejr anyway, no offense but mob boss jaebum makes me bust a fat nut oof ajejej if it sucks im sorry

Hearing Jaebum's annoyed grunt made Jackson's eyes flutter open slowly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed and his hands rubbing at Jaebum's thighs as he looked up at him from under his lashes.

"You load of imbeciles," Jaebum's sneer was evident in his tone, his hand rubbing at his face in annoyance that made Jackson frown and make a displeased noise in the back of his throat. The effect was instantaneous, Jaebum's hand falling to his head and petting him softly as he shushed him.

"But-" Jackson closed his eyes as one of Jaebum's workers tried to explain whatever it was they were talking about.

"But nothing," Jaebum cut him off and Jackson could practically hear him roll his eyes and wave him away dismissively. Jackson sighed and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, his knees beginning to ache from where he was kneeling between Jaebum's parted thighs.

"Sir, it was a small error. This can easily be fixed." Another worker put in nervously, the shuffling of feet making Jackson roll his eyes behind his closed eyelids.

"Watch your teeth, baby." Jaebum hissed and Jackson made a noise that he hoped sounded apologetic, his throat working to swallow more of Jaebum's cock down as he rested his head down on Jaebum's thigh. "This one mistake could cost me more than all of your worthless little lives combined."

Jackson swallowed again and his eyes blinked open as he stared at the light grey colored wall. He could hear how Jaebum's breathing was steady and slow even as his dick twitched in Jackson's mouth and as he groaned in frustration the longer he was tried to be handed excuses.

"I didn't work years for this only for a few of incompetent clowns to mess everything up for me." Jaebum scoffed and then his hand was back on Jackson's head, fingers scratching at his scalp and making him blink up at him with a smile shining in his eyes even if his mouth was occupied. "My boy didn't work hard for this so any of you useless fools could ruin it either."

Jackson responded thankfully by swallowing around him again and sucking with a new vigour, his lips coated in spit as he worked his mouth on him, moving his head up and down. He and Jaebum had worked hard, he was right, and they weren't going to let anyone mess that up. Not for a mistake that could have been avoided. Jackson wouldn't let it happen. _Jaebum_ wouldn't let it happen.

"But Sir-"

"I thought i made it clear there wouldn't be any _but_ to this discussion anymore." The impatient tone of Jaebum's voice made a slow fire light in Jackson's stomach, the flame only growing when more of Jaebum's anger bled into his voice. "I want the person I put in charge of this little _business_ , so go look for them and let them know that my boy and I are waiting."

Jackson looked up again and this time he pulled off of Jaebum's dick to smile up at him and press a kiss to the head of his cock before he was sucking him down his throat again.

"We can't bring him here, Sir." Jaebum's eyes flickered up and away from where they were trained on Jackson's stretched lips, eyebrow raising questioningly and lips pulling into an amused sarcastic smirk.

"You bring him here and put him in front of me or I put a bullet through your head." Jackson's muffled moan went ignored, but Jaebum's words didn't; the stuttered, rushed, incoherent and loud excuses began ringing throughout the room all at once.

"We can't bring him to you. He's been missing since we got back." The message finally delivered, Jaebum laughed and pet at Jackson's head again.

"I don't care if he's gone to Narnia or the moon or to Mars, you find him and you bring him to me." Jaebum hissed and his fingers curled into a fist in Jackson's hair, pulling at the strands and making him grunt in pain. "I want him here, one way or another. Dead or alive, you find him."

The heavy silence that followed made the flame Jackson felt, bigger. He swallowed again before he was pulling back fully, his throat sore as he coughed to clear it. "No more mistakes." He whispered up to Jaebum, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Exactly. No more mistakes because if there's even so much as a slight inconvenience, it won't matter whether you go missing too, I'll personally go look for you myself." Jaebum stated with a tilt to his head and a narrowing of his eyes that tattooed the threat into their brains.

"We'll find him, Sir."

"You better," Jaebum chuckled and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "You're dismissed; find him."

The door opened and everyone began shuffling out of the room, their footsteps disappearing and fading as the door shut after the last person out.

"You'll take care of him when he shows up, won't you?" Jackson mumbled and moved his hand up to caress Jaebum's cheek softly. "You won't let him get away wuth almost ruining what we worked so hard for, will you Jaebummie?"

Jaebum hummed and smiled sweetly, his fingers tapping against his lips before he was gripping Jackson by the hair again and pulling his head back as he leant down to brush a kiss to his lips. "Of course I won't let him. Don't worry, sweetheart; I've never let them."

Jackson grinned and leant up the tiny amount needed to reach his lips again. Jaebum wrapped his arm around his neck and gripped his hair harder as they kissed, the soft noises leaving Jackson's mouth making Jaebum pull back and drag him up until he was perched on his lap, Jaebum's hand on his hip and the other in his hair.

"You should've seen them, baby." Jaebum sighed. "They couldn't keep their eyes off of you."

Jackson laughed, his arms around Jaebum's broad shoulders and an amused grin on his face. "You and your weird sadistic ways of torturing people without hurting them."

"One day, it'll come in handy."

"What if one day when I'm here keeping your cock nice and warm for when your meetings are done, someone comes in and kills me?" Jackson teases and Jaebum's eyes harden as he grips his chin.

"I already told you, you're not dying before me. You're not dying period. Not until you're old and ready to." Jaebum's grip tightens and Jackson winces with a nod.

"It was a joke. I know you won't ever let that happen." He consoled him with a whine. "Now are all your meetings over?" The huff he released after made Jaebum roll his eyes and laugh.

"I've got one more, but how about instead of keeping my cock nice and warm with your pretty little mouth," Jaebum paused and let his hands fall to the button on Jackson's pants. "How about you sit on it instead, hmm? And after everyone's gone, you can ride me."

Jackson blinked and his mouth fell open in a moan when Jaebum's hand squeezed his dick through his pants.

"Okay." He replied and Jaebum grinned, planting a kiss on his lips and whispering an, _I love my boy,_ against them quietly.

 


End file.
